


Permanently floored (di Arachnethe2)

by TJill



Series: The Vulcans are a rather surprising breed [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Italiano, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: La tensione di una drammatica battaglia porta alla luce un sentimento inaspettato, e Kirk e Spock dovranno riuscire a capire cosa desideranoveramente.





	Permanently floored (di Arachnethe2)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permanently floored](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516629) by Arachethe2. 

> Nota: questa storia è la numero uno di una serie completamente tradotta: **Permanently Floored **\- Influenced - The Unexpected Black Out - Dream - Scream! (e andrebbero lette in questo ordine).
> 
> Titolo: Permanently floored (Continuamente a terra)
> 
> Autrice: Arachne the two 
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sul serio, non riesco a ricordare com’è che successe, ma semplicemente quando avvenne. E che quello fu uno dei momenti peggiori della mia vita.

Il combattimento era appena terminato. Ero in piedi in mezzo al campo di battaglia, su quella superficie disseminata di cadaveri, le narici aggredite dallo spaventoso odore dolciastro del sangue e delle ferite infette, mischiato con quello della polvere: il giorno, spegnendosi lentamente, rivelava che dopo tutto quello che era successo esistevano ancora il sole ed il cielo. 

Una settimana prima la mia nave aveva ricevuto un _may-day_ da un pianeta che, pur non essendo un membro della Federazione, si era rivelato amichevole ad un precedente contatto. Senza alcun preavviso erano stati attaccati da una razza sconosciuta. 

Chi erano quegli stranieri? Persino adesso, terminata la battaglia finale, non ne avevo la più pallida idea. Nessuno li aveva mai visti. In tutte i file del database della Federazione avevo trovato avvertimenti riguardo a quel popolo ignoto. Spuntavano fuori dal nulla e attaccavano la prima razza pacifica che trovavano, ignorando qualunque tentativo di comunicare. Forse era proprio questo che mi spaventava di più. Avevo affrontato la fredda, mortale arroganza nei loro occhi, li avevo combattuti nello scontro conclusivo per quattro lunghi giorni, ma ancora serbavano intatto il segreto del loro retaggio. L’ultimo sconosciuto guerriero si era tagliato da solo la gola proprio di fronte a me, portando con sé nella tomba tutto ciò che sapeva. Lasciandomi qui, distrutto, esausto, sul punto d’impazzire per la subitanea immobilità di quel posto, dopo ore di gemiti, grida e rumore di spari. 

Improvvisamente una mano, più calda della mia, mi si posò sulla spalla. Mi voltai di scatto, poi mi rilassai di nuovo. Spock – la corazza addosso, l’arma ancora stretta tra le dita, mi guardò con l’espressione di uno dei suoi antenati ancestrali. Lo fissai negli occhi stanchi, tentando di decifrare la sua espressione attraverso le macchie di un sangue giallo che non era il suo. All’inizio avevo cercato di evitare che venisse con me, a prendere parte a questa battaglia. Ma lui era stato di una chiarezza adamantina. Dopo una spiacevole discussione, condotta in toni taglienti, mi aveva ricordato che se avessi insistito ad approfittare del potere del comando per_ ordinargli _di restare a bordo, questo avrebbe potuto essere interpretato soltanto come il consentire a motivazioni private di sovrastare il mio giudizio professionale. E così gli avevo dato il permesso di accompagnarmi, perché aveva ragione. La mia paura per la sua vita infatti era qualcosa di molto personale. 

Per tutto il tempo era rimasto al mio fianco. Per tutto il tempo avevamo combattuto schiena contro schiena, proteggendoci a vicenda. Rividi nel suo sguardo quelle ore appena trascorse, quando eravamo stati così consapevoli l’uno della presenza dell’altro, mentre stavamo in piedi in mezzo al campo di battaglia, in un momento in cui il tempo si era fermato e il mondo era immobile. 

In qualche modo tra noi non c’era alcun bisogno di parole. Semplicemente, lui si voltò e io lo seguii volentieri, sentendomi colmare da qualcosa di molto simile alla gratitudine perché questa volta ero io che non avevo necessità di comandare, solo di lasciarmi condurre. Tutto era finito e io mi permisi il lusso, raramente concesso, di non prendere alcuna decisione. Solo adesso, per un breve tempo. E solo con lui. 

Proseguimmo per circa mezz’ora. Superammo i cadaveri, i rottami delle macchine da combattimento, le squadre mediche, una del mondo ospite ed una dell’Enterprise, che cercavano i sopravvissuti. Per un momento mi sembrò di scorgere Bones, ma subito la vista mi fu impedita da un gruppo di meditecnici che trasportavano un ferito singhiozzante. Mi girai e continuai a seguire Spock, la cui schiena salda era la sola cosa che offriva qualcosa di simile a una speranza di sfuggire a questo posto, per riuscire a riprendermi prima di dover tornare alla mia nave. Continuammo il nostro cammino fino a raggiungere le rocce e la piccola grotta che era servita come una specie di rifugio a me e alla mia squadra per gli ultimi pochi giorni. Adesso il posto era deserto. Mi sembrò in qualche modo ironico; una lunga, accurata preparazione, poi un violento inferno che grondava sangue, e adesso era ora di andarsene via di nuovo. Veloce, professionale, quasi clinicamente pulito. 

Mi fermai nel centro della sala di pietra, fissando i raggi del sole. Filtravano attraverso piccole fenditure sul soffitto, penetrando la semioscurità. 

“È finita, Jim.” Le improvvise parole di Spock mi riportarono al presente. Era in piedi accanto a me, armato, vestito con l’uniforme da battaglia e la corazza, i capelli spettinati, la faccia nascosta dalle ombre del crepuscolo, il suo profumo un misto di sudore, spezie e sangue alieno, sbalorditivo nella sua scura, proibita bellezza. 

Appoggiò di nuovo le mani sulle mie spalle, arrivandomi così vicino. Quel tocco leggero sciolse qualcosa dentro di me. Mi sfuggì dapprima un singhiozzo, poi un sottile tremito che corse attraverso tutto il mio corpo, e l’istante successivo feci qualcosa che non avevo osato nella mia intera vita. 

Attirai più vicino il suo viso e poi lo baciai. 

Vorrei che fosse possibile descrivere precisamente la sensazione provata nello stringerlo, nel separargli le labbra, nell’assaggiare l’umidità delle sue labbra e della lingua, il modo in cui si aggrappò stretto a me e mi ricambiò con identica passione. Chi infilò le mani e sotto quale armatura? Penso che non riuscirò mai a capirlo. Tutto quello che so per certo è che cademmo entrambi sul pavimento sporco, baciandoci con ferocia, lasciando cadere le armi, strappandoci a vicenda le bardature da battaglia. 

Fui travolto dall’urgenza di sbarazzarmi di ogni pezzo di stoffa che potesse stare tra me e lui; inalai il suo profumo, che si faceva più forte mentre lo trascinavo giù con me. I suoi occhi inchiodati ai miei mentre si lasciava cadere sulla schiena, il suo tremito leggero e il mio desiderio quando coprii il suo corpo con il mio: tutto questo si impresse a fuoco nella mia mente, nel breve attimo in cui mi abbandonai per la prima volta sopra di lui, assaporando il calore del suo corpo, le sue gambe leggermente dischiuse, la sua erezione già umida che si premeva contro la mia. Si sollevò per piegarmi la testa e baciarmi ancora e contemporaneamente inarcò la schiena, travolto dal bisogno. 

Sempre baciandolo, cominciai a muovermi, affondando contro il suo inguine, sentendolo muoversi con me in un unico ritmo, mentre le sue mani vagabondavano lungo la mia spina dorsale, aggrappandosi alle mie natiche per stringermi più vicino. Sussultai quando sentii le dita brucianti aprirmi, accarezzando la mia apertura, ma lui soffocò il mio gemito con un altro bacio. 

Per quanto tempo ci contorcemmo insieme sul pavimento sporco di quella piccola valle? Non ne ho idea. So solo che durò ancora e ancora, con quei suoni e movimenti che erano antichi come la galassia stessa. Ma era quello che desideravo. Volevo continuare così per sempre, e forse avrei potuto, se non fosse stato per la pressione nei miei fianchi, che crebbe con ogni nuovo movimento, ad ogni bacio sconvolgente. Infine gridai e venni sopra di lui, e mentre collassai nelle sue braccia sentii anche il suo orgasmo esplodere. 

Scivolai nel sonno avvolto dal calore del suo corpo, cullato dalla leggera carezza delle sue dita tra i miei capelli. E i miei sogni non ci fu nulla dell’ultima battaglia… 

***

… ma solamente lui. 

La pace che mi pervadeva, dormendo al suo fianco sul pavimento sporco, scomparve quando mi svegliai da solo nella piccola valle. 

Risalii a bordo e lo trovai ad attendermi nella sala del teletrasporto, tutto fredda calma e cortesia vulcaniana. Guardarlo in quel momento, con la schiena dritta e tutta la clinica precisione del mio primo ufficiale, rese quasi impossibile immaginare che solo poche ore prima i suoi capelli fossero spettinati nell’apice della passione. Fronteggiando tutto ciò, non osai mostrare il minimo segno la mia consapevolezza di quello che era avvenuto tra noi. 

Accettai il suo rapporto e lo congedai. L’unica cosa che desideravo era rifugiarmi nella mia cabina, per ripulirmi dallo sporco, dal sangue alieno e, sì… dal suo sperma, che si era seccato sul mio ventre mentre dormivo. Non volevo vederlo. Non dopo il modo in cui si era comportato quando ero tornato a bordo. Ma cosa avrei voluto, allora? Veramente, cosa? 

Mi tormentai su questa domanda per l’intera settimana successiva. Eccetto che per le esigenze del servizio non ci scambiammo una sola parola. Fu come se tutta la mia decisione di fare il primo passo si schiantasse contro il muro del suo misurato riserbo. Dopo le notti passate a sognare di lui, d’improvviso mi sentii esitante ed indifeso, vedendo quella maschera sul suo volto. 

Forse questo girargli intorno sarebbe continuato per sempre, ma una forza più alta, o qualcosa del genere, pietosamente prese la decisione al posto mio. Stavamo verificando le nostre necessità per i prossimi rifornimenti in un locale sul ponte 5, che non conteneva nient’altro ad eccezione del terminale del computer e due sedie. Avevamo appena terminato e ci eravamo alzati in piedi per dirigerci verso la porta, quando improvvisamente il pavimento sotto i nostri piedi si mosse, la stanza sussultò e ci catapultò uno addosso all’altro. Cominciò a risuonare la sirena dell’allarme rosso. 

Spock mi catturò nella stretta d’acciaio delle sue mani e riuscì ad evitare a entrambi la caduta sul pavimento. Colpii il pulsante del comunicatore. 

“Signor Scott, cosa diavolo…” 

“Le mie scuse, capitano, ma questo ragazzino al timone ha scambiato l’Enterprise per un cavallo….” 

Umano o no, inarcai le sopracciglia: “Il Signor Sulu?” 

“No, il Guardiamarina Rogers, il nostro nuovo cadetto, fresco d’Accademia.” 

Le dita di Spock sulle mie spalle si strinsero leggermente. 

“Lo sollevi dal servizio per ora, gli parlerò più tardi nel mio ufficio.” 

“Certo, capitano.” 

“Signor Scott!” 

“Sì?” 

“Spenga questo fracasso… per favore! Kirk, chiudo.” 

Il silenzio fu un balsamo per le mie orecchie, ma tutto il mio corpo adesso sembrava essere in pace. A causa di Spock. A causa delle sue mani, che lasciarono le mie spalle per scivolare giù, fino ai fianchi, per stringermi più vicino. Mi schiacciai strettamente contro il suo corpo, circondandogli la vita, affondandogli il viso nel collo, respirando il suo profumo. 

“Ti aspettavo,” alitai, più che parlare. 

“_Io_ aspettavo _te._” 

Lo fissai, incredulo. Gli anni che avevamo passato l’uno a fianco dell’altro, il modo in cui eravamo riusciti a comunicare ad un livello talmente sottile che chiunque, intorno a noi, si meravigliava di come non avessimo bisogno di parole per capirci. E ora, probabilmente per la prima volta, avevamo fallito. Forse perché i nostri corpi avevano reagito più velocemente di quanto ogni pensiero intelligibile potesse fare. 

Quasi a dimostrarlo, Spock mi strofinò il viso dietro l’orecchio. 

“Spock, dobbiamo parlare,” sussurrai contro la pelle della sua gola. 

“Sì,” rispose in un tono che mi rese difficile ragionare. 

“Dico sul serio.” 

“Sì,” e mi baciò. 

No, stavolta non fu l’Enterprise a sussultare. Questa volta furono solo le mie gambe a cedere e io caddi sul pavimento, trascinando il mio Vulcaniano con me.  
Eravamo entrambi in servizio, non è così? Ma come ricordavo chiaramente, mentre si è in servizio l’unico divieto è di ubriacarsi. O c’era anche qualcos’altro? Ma quale cervello nell’universo poteva riuscire a pensare mentre una calda lingua vulcaniana gli stuzzicava i capezzoli? Certo non il mio. 

Ero disteso sul ruvido tappeto, l’orlo della tunica della mia uniforme e di una delle magliette regolamentari arrotolato da qualche parte sotto il mento, mentre Spock mi lambiva delicatamente l’ombelico prima di scendere ancora oltre, fino a trovare tutti i punti sensibili attorno ai miei fianchi. Fianchi? Oh, sì - finalmente realizzai che la cintura dei miei calzoni si trovava da qualche parte vicino alle ginocchia. L’aria fresca sfiorò la punta del mio membro, prima di essere sostituita da un respiro bruciante. Le labbra di Spock erano a soli pochi millimetri dalla mia dolorosa erezione. I nostri occhi si incontrarono. 

_“Ti prego,” _buttai fuori, pronto a supplicare per sentirlo, per la sensazione delle sue labbra su di me. Dovette leggerlo sul mio viso, perché ebbe pietà del mio bisogno. Abbassò la testa e l’istante successivo persi quasi conoscenza. 

Dove aveva potuto imparare a farlo così? Riusciva a carpire questo direttamente dalla mia mente? I miei pensieri potevano davvero filtrare fino a lui attraverso le mie dita che scorrevano tra i suoi capelli? Ma perché chiedersi cose inutili nel momento dell’estasi?

Ormai ero abbandonato mezzo nudo sul tappeto scabro, accarezzando la seta crespa delle sue ciocche nere, singhiozzando dal piacere ogni volta che le sue labbra e la lingua umida toccavano un punto sensibile della mia erezione, assaporandone ogni istante. Gentilmente dapprima, quindi più e più brutale, guidato dal mio bisogno di raggiungere l’appagamento. Inarcai la schiena quando venni nella sua bocca, le dita affondate nei suoi capelli. 

Spock inghiottì tutto quello che gli diedi nel momento dell’orgasmo.

Quando ritornai consapevole di quanto mi circondava, mi ritrovai nuovamente vestito e sdraiato tra le sue braccia. Gemetti leggermente per la disperazione. 

“Dobbiamo parlare,” ripetei ancora. 

Annuì, con gli occhi seri. “Sì, dobbiamo.” 

Gentilmente mi sottrassi dal suo oh-così –caldo abbraccio. Mi era necessaria un po’ di distanza per ritrovare me stesso. Se fossi restato dov’ero più a lungo mi sarei eccitato un’altra volta e poi non sarei riuscito a fermarmi..

Mi alzai in piedi e Spock mi imitò. 

“I miei alloggi, alle 22.00?” 

Annuì ancora. Gli sorrisi un’ultima volta e lo sguardo che mi lanciò mi fece arricciare le dita dei piedi all’interno degli stivali regolamentari.

Quindi mi diressi in plancia. 

*********************************************************************

Sì, dovevamo parlare, pensavo, mentre lo aspettavo nel mio alloggio, quella sera. Avevo fatto una doccia, mi ero completamente rivestito, e non avevo la minima idea di come riuscire a dirgli quello che avevo pensato. 

Mai, in tutti quegli anni sull’Enterprise, noi due avevamo parlato così poco tra noi. Forse ora le parole non erano abbastanza. Forse sarebbe stato meglio permettere che fossero i nostri corpi a spiegarsi. 

Stringevo tra i palmi, intiepidendolo, un vasetto di lubrificante, sapendo perfettamente cosa desideravo. Volevo _lui, _il bruno, controllato, serio eppure appassionato Vulcaniano. Volevo il contatto fisico dei nostri corpi, volevo annusarlo, assaggiarlo, sentirlo. Lo volevo più di qualunque cosa avessi mai desiderato prima. 

La porta suonò e si aprì al mio comando. 

La sua semplice vista mi mozzò il respiro. Entrò nella stanza, vestito con una tunica grigioverde che incorniciava la sua bruna avvenenza. I nostri occhi si cercarono immediatamente e mi rivolse ancora quell’occhiata che tramutava le mie ginocchia in morbida gelatina. Poi il suo sguardo scivolò lungo le mie mani, fino al piccolo recipiente. Quando i miei occhi incontrarono di nuovo i suoi, rimasi sbalordito. C’era brama in essi, una fame divorante che mi spedì incontrollabili brividi lungo tutto il corpo. 

Con poche falcate d’improvviso fu in piedi accanto a me, reggendomi, per impedirmi di cadere. No, non è esatto… per impedirmi di cadere da solo.

Mi inchiodò a terra col peso del suo corpo, mi intrappolò le braccia sopra la testa, immobilizzandole con la stretta d’acciaio di un Vulcaniano. Ma lo desideravo. Spasimavo dalla voglia di sentire le sue labbra aggredire le mie, volevo che mi strappasse i vestiti. Assaporai ogni secondo della visione di lui che si sfilava la tunica. Pensai _diventerò pazzo, _quando rivelò che sotto non indossava nulla. 

Ma la cosa che desideravo di più era smarrirmi in lui, nel suo calore, dentro i suoi occhi e i suoi pensieri. 

“Voglio perdermi in te.” 

Ecco, finalmente l’avevo detto. Mentre giacevo nudo sul pavimento, esposto al suo sguardo, così intenso che mi bruciò fin quasi a ridurmi in cenere. 

Nulla avrebbe potuto più essere lo stesso, adesso che l’avevo confessato. Ma non c’era nient’altro che desiderassi. 

Gemette piano e si gettò su di me. Le sue mani, le labbra, la lingua erano dappertutto. Sembrò riuscire a toccare, baciare, leccare ogni punto del mio corpo: il viso, la gola, i capezzoli, il ventre, il membro, l’inguine. Mi girai sullo stomaco, impaziente di sentirlo mordermi sul collo, in mezzo alle scapole, di permettergli di seguire con la lingua il percorso della spina dorsale, di essere baciato sulle reni… 

Mi sollevò i fianchi e mi separò le gambe, quindi sentii le sue dita brucianti entrarmi dentro, toccando il punto sensibile all’interno. Gemetti forte. Era inginocchiato dietro di me, con una mano massaggiava la mia stretta apertura e con l’altra mi accarezzava il membro. La mia feroce eccitazione aumentò ancora e ancora, la pressione nei miei fianchi divenne insopportabile. Allora le dita bollenti si ritrassero ed io rimasi inginocchiato là, tremante di bisogno, in attesa di cosa sarebbe venuto dopo. 

Ma invece di entrare subito in me, mi voltò in avanti e mi avvolse in uno stretto abbraccio. 

“C-cosa…?” La mia voce ansimante non mi permetteva di parlare in modo intelligibile. 

“Jim, sei sicuro? Lo vuoi veramente?” La sua stessa voce era arrochita dal desiderio, ma riuscì a controllarsi, trattenendosi ancora per un secondo. 

Gli presi il viso tra i palmi: “Sì,” sussurrai, “l’ho detto, e lo intendevo davvero.” 

Adagio, mi riabbassò, poi si inginocchiò in mezzo alle mie gambe, accarezzandosi. E io ne rimasi certo mentre mi sollevava le cosce, mentre entrava dentro di me lentamente, con attenzione, per poi cominciare a muoversi in lunghe stoccate all’inizio, poi più veloce, e ancora più in fretta, proiettando entrambi verso l’estasi. 

Non fu mai splendido come nel momento dell’orgasmo, quando si sciolse dentro di me. E io venni solo pochi secondi più tardi, a malapena consapevole del suo corpo che si abbatté tra le mie braccia.

Ascoltai il suo respiro pacifico, che mi sfiorava un lato della gola mentre le sue mani e le mie giacevano intrecciate. 

So che stavolta sarà ancora qui, quando mi sveglierò. So che questo istante perfetto è la cosa più bella della mia vita. 

Vorrei solo che potremo piantarla di cadere sempre sul pavimento, che un giorno potessimo farlo in un letto. 

_Fine_


End file.
